Rainy Days
by robotmonkeys
Summary: Axel hates storms but when Roxas comes home will he like them more? Yaoi, Lemon, AkuRoku, my first story. RAWR Read And Write Reviews Robot Monkeys Revised and Edited Version 9/12/13


Okay, so this was my first story. But since I have grown much in the writing field, I decided to not let this reflect poorly. I revised it and edited but still keeping the sexy in here.

P.S. Excuse the overly explicitness. I got a bit too excited when I first wrote this.

Rated M for explicitness

* * *

><p>Rainy Days<p>

"Axel? I'm home. Where are you?"

Roxas stepped into the house. It was raining hard outside and the power was out. His shoes squeaked on the wood floor creating puddles where he stood.

"Axel, babe, I know it's raining and thundering but, baby, at least come out."

Roxas hung his coat on the rack and put his shoes near the door. He got a towel from the bathroom in the hall and dried off his hair.

"Roxas…is that you?"

Roxas looked up and seen Axel standing in a short, red silk robe. It was sliding off his shoulders and loosely tied around his waist. His hair looked damp, like he just got out the shower. Roxas could smell the inside of the room. It smelled always of Axel because he was; well, too lazy to get out of bed. Candles were lit to show some light around the room. The bed looked like Axel was having a nightmare and messed the sheets up.

"Hey, don't use up my candles. I have no idea why you like them so damn much… they smell like cinnamon and peppermints…the worst kind of candles…" Roxas grumbled.

Axel just rolled his eyes.

"How was your day today babe?"

Axel leaned down to kiss his lover.

"It was fine." Roxas pecked the red head's lips between words. "How was yours?"

"I thought I'd come home before the storm and relax. You know how much I don't like storms, and water…and rain…"

"Ha! You don't like anything."

"I like you."

"Of course and if you stop, I'm gonna get Cloud on you!"

Cloud was Roxas's older brother. He hated Axel and it was easy for him to deliver a blow to his head. But since his little brother loved the red head so much, he decided to keep his brass knuckles at home.

"Sorry if I took so long to come home."

"No, no, no not at all; I just missed you a lot."

"Want anything to eat? I got some stuff on my way back…ugh damn I _forgot_ to get stuff on my way back!"

"It's okay baby, I really didn't want food that much anyway…" Axel said, starting to kiss his way down Roxas's neck.

Roxas was grinning now; liking the way this was going.

"Mm…then baby what you want for dinner huh?" He said in a mocking tone.

Axel slapped Roxas's ass hard. So hard, it made an echo.

"Ah! Hey! Be gentle with me!" Roxas giggled.

Axel kissed Roxas hungrily. Axel's tongue was on a mission. He was exploring the others' mouth, tasting the sweet, sweet juices. Roxas was doing the same tasting the red velvet cake that was in the fridge.

"_He might have eaten it all…_" Roxas thought.

Roxas pushed Axel out of the hall into the bedroom. He bumped Axel onto the bed and resumed the make-out session. Axel then flipped them over so that he was on top and trailed his hands to Roxas's hips. Roxas was slightly grinding into Axel.

"Axel…yeah…I know you're hungry. You can eat me. Mm… I'm totally cool with that." He said between kisses.

"Roxas…shirt off babe…"

Roxas sat up for a moment and took his shirt off. Axel laid him back down and started kissing his neck.

"You ready to get heated?"

Axel trailed his kisses down from Roxas's neck to his nipples. The sucking, pinching, and the licking were driving Roxas insane. Axel was pulling the left nipple and his mouth was on the other.

"Axel…please don't tease me… this is killing me!"

Axel's response was just a dark chuckle. He trailed lower, unbuttoning Roxas's pants and pulling them off. Axel's head was near Roxas's growing problem. He cupped his hand there and massaged him.

"Axel, you're killing me!"

Roxas yelled out when Axel put his mouth around him. In high school, Axel was known as the Cock Sucking Whore, so this was easy for him to do. He swirled his tongue around and went up and down at the same time. He knew Roxas's favorite trick for him to do. Axel went all the way and deep throated him and still managed to swirl his tongue around him.

"Oh my gosh! Ah fuck Axel! Shit!"

Axel pulled away before Roxas lost it. He took off his robe and his favorite red briefs. Roxas got up and gave Axel the same amount of pleasure. Axel just leaned back and watched his babe drag his lips up and down his cock.

"Damn Rox…come here."

Axel kissed Roxas till he couldn't breathe. He tasted himself on Roxas's tongue. After they were done with the make-out session, Axel pulled out the lube from the drawer. It was strawberry, his favorite because Roxas loved the flavor which leads to more sucking. But tonight, he was fucking.

Axel flipped them back over and applied a generous amount of lube to his now throbbing cock.

"Ready?"

"Ohh _hell yeah…"_

Axel pushed the tip almost fully inside Roxas's tight hole. Axel has been told by his classmates that he had the hottest asshole ever. But no one could beat his baby, not even him.

"Oh shit! Ahh yeah…"

Hearing Roxas moan was the prettiest thing ever. Axel did quick thrust with his hips with only the tip of his manhood in Roxas.

"Ugh… WHAT THE HELL AXEL…UGH FUCK ME! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW TIGHT I AM!"

Axel just lost it from that point. He was slamming into him with all he got. Because he was tight, it was hard to go fast but damn it he went HARD! Below him was Roxas panting and moaning and screaming when he hit that spot inside.

"Ah! Fuck me! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Roxas was chanting to the thrusts Axel was making. It hurt like hell but he enjoyed it. He loosened up a bit after Axel's pounding but he wasn't even close to release. Then he realized that this wasn't the easiest position to hit that spot inside him. He had to do it doggie style for him to release faster. Axel noticed this too.

"Flip over babe 'cause I'm about to give you the best fucking ever."

"Mm…you gonna make me scream huh? Ha! Highly doubt that…"

Once they were in position, Axel laid his head on Roxas's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I can fuck you into this mattress get a new one and fuck you again. You understand me?"

Roxas loved when Axel talked dirty to him.

"Then do it baby!"

Axel was hitting Roxas in the right spot. He had perfect aim and everything. Roxas was screaming, yelling and kicking everywhere. He said things that didn't make sense. If Axel wasn't fired up right now, he would have laughed.

"SHIT! AH! AH!"

"Mm Roxas come with me please babe…"

"AH! AH! ...SHIT! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…!" Roxas gasped.

In a matter of seconds, Roxas was coming all over the sheets. Axel was close too and after Roxas came, Axel slid out. Roxas looked confused at first but when Axel was jerking off towards his orgasm he decided to get on his knees right in front of Axel. Seeing Roxas on his knees made Axel come hard all over Roxas's face.

"Oh! Oh! Ah! Roxas!"

As the goo splashed on his face Roxas hummed and every so often flicked his tongue out to lick Axel's cock. The warm release covered his whole face and got in his mouth. After Axel's orgasm died out, he sat down on the bed and watched Roxas clean him up.

The blonde's mouth became a vacuum and sucked all of the remaining mess.

He smacked his lips. "You taste good!"

Roxas licked the goo off his face into his mouth. There was still come on Axel's cock. He licked that again as well. Axel eyed the puddle on the bed. He looked from the puddle to Roxas, from Roxas to the puddle.

Roxas giggled, "You really want me to be dirty huh?"

Roxas trailed his tongue over the puddle, drinking his own release.

Axel slapped him on the butt after Roxas was done. Axel looked at him and Roxas looked back, crawled his way back on Axel and sighed.

"You are amazing baby."

"Yeah we blew some of the candles out too huh?" Axel said stroking Roxas's back.

"The rain makes me sleepy. Are you sleepy?"

"No," Axel yawned. "Not yet…"

Just at that moment the lights flickered on. Roxas sat up at the new lighting. They both put on robes and went into the hall.

"Axel, babe you can't have _every_ light on in the house…"

"I don't care! You left me with my fear!"

Roxas sighed.

"Go to sleep my love machine… oh I mean after you turn off all the lights in this house!"

"But-"

"Nope you are not coming in here until you turn off the lights Axel!"

And with that Roxas shut the door. After 10 minutes of turning off lights, Axel opened the door to their room to find Roxas in a ball snoring quietly.

"I love you Roxy babe…"

"I love me too…" Roxas giggled.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Biznitches be cray when they don't be thinking bout dat light bill!<p>

LMAO

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

Robot Monkeys


End file.
